Write That Scene
by shattered amethyst
Summary: Different scenes from books written by Tamora Pierce, rewritten. Credit to AmazonDreamer on the Dancing Dove for the idea. R&R please.
1. Shadows in the Garden

Foreword I just wanted to explain this so that anyone reading this can understand it. This isn't an actual story. I simply take scenes from Tamora Pierce and rewrite them differently. A lot of these scenes will probably be in response to the "Write that Scene" game thread on the Dancing Dove. This is just to let everyone know what is going on, and that this is not a story, nor is it in any chronological order. I would also really appreciate reviews, even if it's just to tell me whether or not you think that this is a good idea. So R&R please!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, I do not own the plot. I am simply rewriting them differently. I am not making profit from this. All credit goes to Tamora Pierce. Credit to AmazonDreamer on the Dancing Dove for the idea.  
  
In response to "Write that scene" in the "Games and Contests" Forum in the Dancing Dove. Alanna' and Jon's kiss on Alanna's 17th Birthday, ItHotG:  
  
He was hidden in the shadows. He had come to the gardens instinctively, with a feeling that his suspicions would be confirmed that night. He did not have to wait long. A figure strode into view, a female, yet not completely a lady. Peering at her more carefully, he chuckled softly. The delicate appearance of the lady contrasted with the boyish stride and the bold manner. Shadows hid the violet eyes that he knew were there. That meant that the flaming red hair must have been hidden under the black wig. It was undoubtedly Alanna. She sat down, turning her face up to the moon, basking in its glow. He smiled affectionately from the niche in the garden walls where he hid. She was still so young! Despite the burden of the secret he knew she kept, despite all her troubles, she was but a girl, barely a young woman. There were so many things she didn't know, couldn't face. She walked further. When she came back, the Prince was waiting for her. From the distance he kept from her, he couldn't hear what the two were talking about, but he had a pretty good guess, as he saw her pull the wig from her hair, and the two comrades conversing quietly. Whatever Jonathan was saying, it was making Alanna uncomfortable. He watched from the shadows as Jonathan put an arm around Alanna, swiftly kissing her again and again. However, when Jonathan started unlacing her bodice, he thought it was a little too much. Holding his breath, he watched as Alanna shoved Jonathan away. When Jonathan laced up her bodice again, he sighed in relief. After Alanna fled, Jonathan followed slowly. When they had both gone out of sight, Myles finally stepped out of the shadows. He walked back to his rooms thoughtfully, laden with more fruit for thought. ~~~  
  
Tell me what you think, please. Review! 


	2. Don't Stare!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to Tamora Pierce.

In response to "Write that scene" in the "Games and Contests" Forum in the Dancing Dove.

Jonathan' and George's unexpected visit while Alanna is in a dress, ItHotG:

With Jonathan right behind me, I made my way through the gate, down the path to my mother's door. I was taking him to meet my mother. Pushing open the kitchen door, I called out to my mother, announcing our arrival, and invited Jon in, telling him to leave his horse outside. I would have thought that the Crown Prince of Tortall would know that he could leave his horse for the hostler. 

Looking back at my mother, I realized that she had company; a young woman stood beside her. Her flaming copper hair and bright violet eyes drew my attention. It was Alanna! In a dress! She looked so much more feminine... I took in every detail about her, not able to tear my eyes away although she was blushing hard. My gaze lingered over her; I was shamelessly staring. Her curves, usually so well hidden, were now visible. Her now neckline revealed a pregnancy charm, hanging around her neck, and something else, that closely resembled a coal. "It's not polite to stare," her tart remark assured me that this was, indeed, Alanna.

"George, you're blocking the way. Have you changed your mind? You don't want me to meet your mother after all?" Jon pushed his way past me, into the kitchen.

~

I pushed into the kitchen, past George. "And you're Prince Jonathan, or is it Johnny today?" asked his mother.

"I'm always Johnny in the city," I admitted. 

"Do you mention that in front of every strange lady you meet?" demanded a sharp voice. I looked at the owner of the voice, startled; I hadn't noticed the lady that stood there. 

"Forgive me, gentle lady," I started to apologize, "I didn't see..." Copper hair, violet eyes... It was Alanna! But it couldn't be, could it? Alanna was wearing a dress, a revealing dress that hugged curves she usually hid so well. I noticed two stones of some sort hanging around her neck, revealed by her low neckline. "You -- you're wearing a dress. You look-" I stopped. I was NOT going to tell her how beautiful she looked. "Where did you get the stone around your neck? I haven't seen it before," I said, changing the subject.

~

I sat at my usual place at the Dancing Dove. I couldn't forget the way Alanna looked in a dress. It haunted my mind, a nagging little voice that just wouldn't go away. _You love her _it informed me; while I denied it to myself, the fact still remained that I loved Alanna. Seeing her in a dress had just been a painful reminder of that love. I sighed, there was nothing to be done. I loved Alanna and that was that. It wouldn't go away, and I couldn't forget it. So I accepted it; I loved her.

Now review me please! Do you think I should do more? Is this a good idea?


	3. Young Power

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. I don't own anything here.  
  
A/N Sorry not to have updated for so long, but finally here is the next part. Please R&R  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Prince Kaddar gaped at the girl in front of him, then at the lions' enclosure behind them. He had been surprised when he had first met Daine, and again when he got to know her. He should have stopped being surprised by her except, well, he was. He knew she had Wild Magic, but to go into the lions' enclosure? I suppose I have no choice he thought dryly. He shook his head, and looked for the right key.  
  
"One of them is just called a key," he heard Daine say behind him. Startled, he looked around; he hadn't said anything, and he knew what one key was called. "Zek's asking," she explained. Kaddar turned back to the lock. "No one's ever going to cage you again, Zek; I promise." He started, then inwardly grimaced. He wished she would stop doing that. Unless he was mistaken, she could speak mind to mind with animals, without speaking out loud. He wished she would do so. Hearing her sudden responses to things he couldn't hear was nothing short of unnerving. Unlocking the door, Kaddar let Daine into the dark stairwell. "Lights?" Daine asked.  
  
"Just snap your fingers," Kaddar replied.  
  
"I can't snap my fingers, Your Highness." He couldn't miss the face she made.  
  
"You can't? Really? But it's easy. You just--" he couldn't believe it.  
  
"I know what you just. I've been trying to for years."  
  
He grinned. "You don't know how much better that makes me feel. You can outshoot me and talk with animals, but you can't do this," he replied, and he meant it. He would never have imagined that such a great person --and yes, did admire her-- could be unable to do something that he took for granted. He snapped his fingers, the small light-globes flickering on.  
  
"No need to rub it in," was her grumbled response. "Kit, are you coming?"  
  
"Maybe Zek would rather stay with me." He waited for Zek to tell Daine what he wanted.  
  
Daine handed Zek to him. "Will I need keys down there?  
  
"No. The inner doors are held with bolts. They aren't locked."  
  
"Zek want's to know if he can see your keys." Kaddar gave the keys to Zek, grinning as the little marmoset examined them interestedly. Kaddar watched as Daine entered the pit. The lions moved towards Daine, and they snarled. Kaddar tensed, waiting.  
  
"It's all right. She's a friend. I'd think, downwind of those immortals, that you'd be more open-minded." Kaddar laughed, relieved. Had he really thought that they might hurt Daine? She was safe, wasn't she?  
  
"Is that what upset them?" he asked.  
  
"You'd think they never smelled a dragon before," she joked.  
  
She was certainly different from what he knew. Even studying at the university, where he met all different kinds of women, as well as men, he was amazed by Daine. She was young, barely a young woman, and yet she seemed so much older. She was strangely human, while she possessed such great power. Kaddar watched her as she worked. Since she had first arrived, she had not ceased to surprise him. He couldn't see what she did, but he had an idea. Finally, she was done. She climbed back up the stair. Kaddar stepped away from her, watching her with awe, as she headed toward the next enclosure.  
  
She was truly amazing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N OK, so this wasn't good. I'm sorry, but I'll write another chapter soon to make up for it. Sorry for not updating for so long. Please forgive me and R&R *puppy eyes* 


End file.
